1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a lamp socket, a liquid crystal display, and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly to a lamp socket, a liquid crystal display, and a method of manufacturing the same, which facilitate assembly and testing of a lamp.
2. Discussion of Related Art
With the development of modern society as an information society, demand for large-sized and thin display devices has increased. Since conventional CRT devices cannot fully satisfy such demand, flat display devices, such as a plasma display panel (PDP) device, a plasma address liquid crystal display panel (PALC), a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode (OLED), and the like, have been developed.
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is a kind of flat panel display (FPD) that has been widely used, and is composed of two substrates, on which electrodes are formed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates. Liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are rearranged by a voltage being applied to the electrodes, and thus the quantity of transmitted light is adjusted, so that an image is displayed.
Since the liquid crystal display is a passive display device, a backlight assembly is used for providing light to pass through the liquid crystal layer. As light sources for use in the backlight assembly, a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL), a hot cathode fluorescent lamp (HCFL), and the like, have been widely used, and in order to heighten the manufacturing efficiency of the liquid crystal display, various kinds of components, including a light source, are assembled through automated means.
Accordingly, there is a need for a structure which facilitates automatic assembly of a lamp using automation equipment and which facilitates testing of an insertion state of the lamp after the assembly.